


赵匡胤的缺点

by NorthDeath



Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [7]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 小论文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 知乎回答存档。
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835767





	赵匡胤的缺点

就为人来说，我认为赵匡胤主要有三个缺点。  
第一是冲动。  
【太祖尝罢朝，坐便殿，不乐者久之。内侍行首王继恩请其故，上曰：“尔谓天子为容易邪？早来吾乘快指挥一事而误，故不乐耳。”】  
——司马光《涑水记闻》  
“乘快指挥一事而误”的情况，对赵匡胤来说并不罕见。  
比如生气的时候，亲手敲掉大臣的门牙：  
【（雷）德骧判大理寺，其官属与堂吏附会宰相，擅增减刑名，德骧愤惋求见，欲面白其事，未及引对，即直诣讲武殿奏之，辞气俱厉，并言赵普强市人第宅，聚歛财贿。上怒，叱之曰：「鼎铛犹有耳，汝不闻赵普吾之社稷臣乎！」引柱斧击折其上齶二齿，命左右曳出，诏宰相处以极刑。既而怒解，止用阑入之罪黜焉。】  
——李焘《续资治通鉴长编》  
比如高兴的时候，给出不过脑子的任命：  
【天雄节度使符彦卿来朝，对於广政殿，赐袭衣、玉带。上欲使彦卿典兵，枢密使赵普以为彦卿名位已盛，不可复委以兵柄，屡谏，不听。宣已出，普复怀之请见，上迎谓曰：「岂非符彦卿事耶？」对曰：「非也。」因别以事奏，既罢，乃出彦卿宣进之。上曰：「果然，宣何得在卿所？」普曰：「臣托以处分之语有未备者，复留之，惟陛下深思利害，勿复悔。」上曰：「卿苦疑彦卿，何也？朕待彦卿至厚，彦卿岂能负朕耶？」普曰：「陛下何以能负周世宗？」上默然，事遂中止。】  
——李焘《续资治通鉴长编》  
赵匡胤可谓性情中人，身在帝位而任情使气、随性而行，未免有些不合时宜。因此，性格冲动可以说是他的一个缺点。

第二是记仇。  
后世对赵匡胤的评价一般是“太祖豁达”，并不认为他气量狭窄。不过在我看来，他身上小心眼）的一面还是表现得比较明显的。  
对有小怨的人，他表现是这样的：  
【癸亥，上步自明德门，幸作坊宴射。酒酣，顾前凤翔节度使、兼中书令临清王彦超曰：「卿曩在复州，朕往依卿，卿何不纳我？」彦超降堦顿首曰：「当时臣一刺史耳，勺水岂可容神龙乎。使臣纳陛下，陛下安有今日！」上大笑而罢。  
闰三月甲子朔，彦超上表待罪於私第，上遣中使慰抚之，因谓侍臣曰：「沈湎於酒，何以为人？朕或因宴会至醉，经宿未尝不悔也。」侍臣皆再拜。】  
——李焘《续资治通鉴长编》  
赵匡胤对王彦超的责问，虽有酒后失言的成分，但也可看出这些年来他一直记着此事。刻意报复虽不至于，嘴头上呛一呛是必不可少的。  
对有大恨的人，他表现是这样的：  
【己亥，以殿中侍御史郑起为西河令。起，不知何许人，轻俊无检操。显德末，为殿中侍御史，见上握禁兵，有人望，乃贻书范质，极言其事，质不听。尝遇上於路，横绝前导而过，上初不问。於是出掌泗州市征，刺史张延范官检校司徒，吏辄呼以太保。起贫，常乘骡，一日，从延范出近郊，延范揖起行马，起曰：「此骡也，安用过呼！」延范深衔之，密奏起嗜酒废职，起坐左迁。  
右拾遗浦城杨徽之，亦尝言于世宗，以为上有人望，不宜典禁兵。上即位，将因事诛之，皇弟光义曰：「此周室忠臣也，不宜深罪。」於是亦出为天兴令。】  
——李焘《续资治通鉴长编》  
赵匡胤表面上宽待忠于后周的旧臣，实际上还是对他们起过杀心的，杨徽之即是一例。另外赵匡胤下令去除韩通父子的画像之事，也反应了他的忌惮心理。至欧阳修编《五代史》也不敢为韩通立传，可见此君不仅是赵匡胤自己的禁忌，甚至是宋室官方的禁忌。  
另外，老赵大面上通常表现宽厚，但喜欢在小细节上刁难他讨厌的人。比如他一边善待降君，一边用“恩赦侯”、“违命侯”这种侮辱的封号恶心刘鋹和李煜（当然这两位之前也做了许多恶心老赵的事就是了……）等人。说他“外宽内忌”，我觉得并不过分。

第三是苛求完美。  
【乙酉，上谓宰相曰：「古之为君，鲜能正身，自致无过之地。朕常夙夜畏惧，防非窒欲，庶几以德化人之义。如唐太宗受人谏疏，直诋其失，曾不愧耻，岂若不为之而使下无间言哉！为臣者，或不终其名节，而陷於不义。盖忠信之薄，而获福亦鲜，斯可戒矣。」】  
——李焘《续资治通鉴长编》  
赵匡胤对李世民的非议，来自于他对“知过能改”比不上“无过可改”的认识。他想要追求“绝对无过”的境界，却忽视了“人非圣贤，孰能无过”的道理，反而将脚下路走得越来越窄。  
这种病态的（或者说非良性的）完美主义的一个集中表现，就是宋代匪夷所思的武庙入选标准：  
【初，上幸武成王庙，历观两廊所画名将，以杖指白起曰：「起杀已降，不武之甚，胡为受飨於此？」命去之。左拾遗、知制诰高锡因上疏论王僧辩不克令终，不宜在配飨七十二贤之列。乃诏吏部尚书张昭、工部尚书窦仪与锡别加裁定，取功业始终无瑕者。  
……  
乙未，秘书郎、直史馆管城梁周翰上言：  
“……只如乐毅、廉颇，皆奔亡而为虏；韩信、彭越，悉葅醢而受诛。白起则赐剑杜邮，伍员则浮屍江澨。左车亦奔军之将，孙膑实刑余之人。穰苴则愤卒齐庭，吴起则非命楚国。周勃称重，有置甲尚方之疑。陈平善谋，蒙受金诸将之谤。亚夫则死於狱吏，邓艾则追於槛车。李虎通中，广後期而自刭。窦金陈庑，婴植党而丧身。邓禹败於回溪，终身无董戎之寄。马援死於蛮徼，还尸阙遣奠之仪。其余诸葛亮之俦，事偏方之主；王景略之辈，佐闰位之君。关羽则为仇国所擒，张飞则遭帐下所害。凡此名将，悉皆人雄，苟欲指瑕，谁当无累？或从澄汰，尽可弃捐。况其功业穹隆，名称烜赫，樵夫牧嗫，咸所闻知，列将通侯，窃所归慕。若一旦除去神位，摈出祠庭，吹毛求异代之非，投袂忿古人之恶，必使时情顿惑，窃议交兴。景行高山，更奚瞻於往躅，英魂烈魄，将有恨於明时。  
伏见陛下方励军戎，将遏乱略，讲求兵法，缔创武祠，盖所以劝激武臣，资假阴助。忽使长廊虚邈，仅有可图之形，中殿前空，不具配食之坐。似非允当，臣窃惑焉。深惟事贵得中，用资体要，若今之可以议古，恐来者亦能非今。愿纳臣微忠，特追明敕。从新议则恐泥，仍旧贯则稍优。或以矛盾相违，攻拒异效，即乞下臣此疏，廷议其长，於所执众寡之中，即厥理是非可见。”】  
——李焘《续资治通鉴长编》  
梁先生的意见可谓振聋发聩，奈何老赵他就是不听。如果说白起这一个例还有商榷的余地，后来的“不克令终”论实在令人说不出话来——但在赵匡胤眼里，这种极端苛刻的标准却是天经地义的事情。  
跟冲动和记仇不同，“苛求完美”这个缺点的直接影响并不明显，但我认为它才是赵匡胤身上最重要的缺陷，深刻影响了有宋一代的国策——这个缺陷足以解答为什么赵匡胤会提出“光义传光美，光美传德昭”这种匪夷所思的继承序列等不解之谜，因为该序列能成立的唯一前提是：  
大家都是兄友弟恭、叔慈侄孝的完美圣人。  
（过于主观的意见，不作展开了。）

就统治来说，我认为赵匡胤也有三个主要的缺点。  
第一是没有好好保养身体，甚至染上酗酒等恶习，以至于猝死在事业高峰期，把江山留给了一个各方面都远不如自己的继承人。从而导致宋王朝没有走上更辉煌的高度，甚至开始下坡。当然，这一条的锅我们要说是赵光义的也没有什么不可以。  
第二是脑抽搞出了“光义传光美，光美传德昭”的继承序列，间接导致太宗朝数件人伦惨剧，如他儿子（赵德昭）惨死，他弟弟（赵廷美）惨死，他大侄子（赵元佐）和亲爹断绝关系并装疯卖傻殃及无辜。当然，这一条的锅我们要说是赵光义的也没有什么不可以。  
第三是没有趁着国初解决土地问题，不立田制导致土地兼并愈演愈烈，使得天选之人王安石变法时更加困难了。当然，这一条的锅我们要说分赵光义一半……（二义：够了！和我哥一起背锅的人应该是赵普而不是我！）  
以上。


End file.
